Goldenswift
"I don't understand why no one bothers to listen to me." -Goldenswift to Nightstar Description A medium sized brown Maine coon with a long bushy tail. Has white paws with dark brown toes. She also has a cyan bead on her tail that she wears off and on. Personality Normally timid and lonely, she cares and works hard as a medic. She previously used to fight but thought that it wasn't her path to hurt, but to heal others. Goldenswift always wanted kits of her own from watching Clock and her family, but it could never happen due to the constant work of taking care of the injured. Despite being friendly to those she cares about, she tends to let her anger get the better of her, which tends to push her friends away from her. History During a battle with a behemoth, Hellfire had his lower jaw and left foreleg ripped clean off of his body. Goldenswift panicked and after defeating the behemoth, she carried Hellfire to a nearby medic who gave Hellfire his prosthetic leg and metal jaw. She and Hellfire continued with their lives until they met Runner, who was Hellfire's brother who had survived the thieves' attack. Runner joined the two of them and the three came across Eagles Edge, which came to be their home. Months later, she, along with Hellfire, Runner, Clock, and Ryu went down to the lake in the forest. Here, Clock started to feel uneasy, and when Swift examined her, she announced that Runner and Clock were going to have kits. The kits were born healthy, but when a viruswolf appeared, Clock and Runner went to fight it, and Swift was told to protect the newborn Yuto and Willow. However, she was flanked and a few viruswolves took the two kits. When Runner and Clock demanded that they all go to help save them, Goldenswift agreed and went along with the others. She was able to find the kits and bring them to Runner and Clock as they all escaped. When they returned to the lake, Goldenswift decided that they should return to Eagles Edge to keep them safe, and everyone agreed (except for Ryu, who bid farewell and continued his explorations) as they went home. Goldenswift decided that she didn't think that fighting was for her, and became a medic instead. But because of her constant work, this made it difficult to spend time with her closest friend. She helped Clock when she was badly injured and took care of her for a while. After Clock was healed, Goldenswift recommended that Eagles Edge build a hospital with more medics so she could be with Hellfire. She met Nightstar during its construction, and accused him of being a spy for Hex. Nightstar claimed to have no allegiance and disappeared. She then got a message saying that her bother was alive, and she ran out to meet him. She wasn't able to spend much time with him however. When she returned to Eagles Edge again, she decided she wanted to make her own alliance. She asked Hellfire if he wanted to help her, and he agreed. She made Hellfire the leader, but later got upset that he seemed to be getting all the credit for the alliance. Hellfire made an announcement that he was stepping down as leader and that he wanted Goldenswift to replace him. She got mad and attacked Hellfire, scaring him off. She turned to the others and told them that the alliance is over and dismissed them. When Hellfire returned, she saw him and immediately apologized for her actions. Hellfire forgave her and they went back Eagles Edge, and Hellfire decided to live with Swift since his home had someone else living in it now. Later that day, Nightstar appeared to the two and told them that White was in danger. The three of them ran to the castle to protect White, but were too late. Bloodlust killed White in front of them. Swift was about to be crushed by Bloodlust, but Hex announced that his forces would return to Heartstorm. After everyone recovered, Hellfire told Swift that they should head down to the lake in the forest. She agreed and the two left. They played there for a few minutes, and then Swift asked him why he brought her here. He smiled, and asked her if she would be his mate. She was surprised and happily agreed. Immediately after that, they were attacked by the thieves guild. Goldenswift was taken captive. Nightstar saw this and ran off to tell Onyx. Onyx declared that Eagles Edge would go on a rescue mission to save her. Hellfire found her at the camp and melted the bars of the cage to free her. She felt bad for causing so much trouble, but when she returned home, she decided to go on a little trip to clear her head. She met Hawk and went with him to the thieves guild. She spoke to her brother for some time, then decided to take a small walk. However, Silva emerged from the brush. Swift was scared and asked what he wanted. He told her that his organization was interested in a power she has. She tried to run, but RASPIC members blocked her. Silva then called for Ren, who stepped forward, carrying the unconscious body of Hellfire on his back. Goldenswift was terrified and burst into tears seeing her partner in this condition. Silva said that she had four days to come to RASPIC's hideout, or Hellfire would die. Hellfire awoke, and weakly warned her not to do it, before getting attacked by another RASPIC member. Goldenswift tried to help him, but Silva and the others ran off with Hellfire, and Swift ran to her father and told him that her mate was captured. Hawk declared that they would fight back and try to save her friend, and Goldenswift went to the hideout. Silva led her to where Hellfire was, and she was heartbroken and furious to see him being tortured and hung by his paws and neck by large chains. She was about to follow through with RASPIC's plan, when the rest of the thieves guild came charging into the hideout. Silva and Ren both escaped deeper into the base, and Hellfire was freed. At first, Hellfire was frustrated that Goldenswift had ignored his warning not to come, but Goldenswift affectionately told him "there's no way I was going to let you die..." and Hellfire smiled as he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was still at the thieves guild, with Goldenswift by his side, as he told her how scared he was while he was there. She started to clean his wounds, telling him that they were even. Hellfire saved Swift, and now Swift had saved Hellfire. She realized later that she was going to have kittens. While Hellfire was overjoyed, Swift said she wasn't ready. When a large group of RASPIC members showed up and took Hellfire, Swift was scared, knowing now what RASPIC was like. She ran away and told Runner and Clock. While they were on their way to speak to Hawk, something flew over them and crash-landed near the cliffs. Swift, Runner and Clock all went to investigate. When they realized Hellfire was in a suit under Ren's comtrol, Swift ran away, realizing her kits were going to be born soon. She ran to her house and left Runner and Clock to fight. She knew he kits were on their way, and Copperwing helped her give birth to three healthy kittens Two weeks later, after she had given birth to Slate, Minnow, and Cedar (and was living at the thieves guild to protect them), Hellfire appeared to her in a dream, and she had thought he was dead, so it surprised her when he said he was on his way. Swift was happy to hear her mate was still alive, and told her kittens this. After a few hours, he arrived at the Theives guild, where Swift was now living. When she saw Hellfire, she was overjoyed and revealed to the young kits that Hellfire was their father. After a few months when the kits grew to 6 months of age, they began going under training on their specific roles. Goldenswift returned to working as a hunter and supporting Minnow since her brothers weren't there much to keep her company. Powers/Effects * Goldenswift has nine lives, and her siblings also have the same power. 7 remaining 9- Giving birth to her litter 8- Attacked by Ren 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1- Family Mother- Mist Father- Hawk Mate- Hellfire Son(s)- Slate, Cedar Daughter- Minnow Siblings- Copperwing, Silverback Facts * She often gets jealous when Hellfire is around other she-cats that she isn't familiar with.